El Principio del Fin
by Cary Yuumei
Summary: Se acerca el fin de un clan. Se acerca la última batalla de los Uchiha. (SasuSaku - NaruHina - etc). Drama, amor, lucha, muerte...se mezclarán en la batalla.


Aquí ta mi 2º fic de Naruto :P. Tiene Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku...y...muchas parejas más! XDDDD. ya lo veréis :P. Pero sobretodo estará lleno de drama, luchas, venganzas, los sentimientos en estado puro.

Comienza el fin de un clan, temido, admirado, alabado, odiado.

Aqui empieza...

............................................. -cambio en el tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -cambio de escena XD

* * *

**El Principio del Fin**

Comenzaba un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer, el principio del fin. Konoha, paraíso oculto entre interminables bosques. Hogar de los mas valerosos ninjas y de la paz, pero también hogar de mentiras y venganzas.

.............................................

Hace años, muchos años, las calles se tiñeron de color rojo sangre. Un joven muchacho se paseaba por esas calles al cobijo de la noche pero dejando acariciar suavemente su rostro por la pálida luz de la luna. Entro en la última casa. Una ola de calidez y bienestar le inundó el corazón por un momento, pero enseguida la locura se hizo presa de su mente y su corazón. Ya no había marcha atrás. Una katana, un par de manos, la fuerza de un hombre y toda esa extraña sed de poder bastaron para sesgar las vidas de quien mas le querían y para maldecir para siempre la vida de quien el más quería.

Podía haber acabado con el sufrimiento de su hermano, pero la locura se volvió mas maquiavélica y le dejó con vida.

-Huye...escóndete...sobrevive...y ódiame...estúpido hermano pequeño. "diame y hazte fuerte.

Aquel niño, presa del pánico huyó, pero la locura de la venganza le empezó a encandilar lentamente.

.............................................

El nuevo día deparaba nuevas obligaciones. El Rokudaime (6º Hokage) despertó de un agradable sueño con ayuda de los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban por las persianas de su residencia. Que agradable sensación la de poder despertarse tan bien, pero aún mejor es si tienes a quien amas a tu lado.

Ella, tan bella como un amanecer de invierno, rostro frió pero a la vez tan cálido. El Rokudaime se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella abrió sus delicados ojos y le envío una sonrisa. La verdad es que hace unos cuantos meses que no se sentía tan bien al despertarse...faltaba algo.

El se incorporó de inmediato, algo no iba bien. Había dormido demasiado bien.

-_Hinata! El bebé no nos ha despertado en toda la noche!_

Salió corriendo en dirección del cuarto del bebé. Por al camino se tropezó con varios juguetes y pisó otros tantos.

-_Ten cuidado Naruto!_ –grito ella desde la cama.

Naruto llegó a la habitación de su hijo, y este se encontraba tumbado en su cuna. No se movía, ¿Estaría muerto?. Temblorosamente acerco su dedo a la nariz de su hijo y notó, para su tranquilidad, que este respiraba. Suspiró aliviado.

-_Pero menudo susto nos has dado!!!-_gritó Naruto

Gritó tanto, que despertó a su hijo y le hizo llorar.

-_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! T-T_

Enseguida llegó Hinata a salvar a su hijo de su padre. Le cogió en brazos y le meció lentamente mientras le cantaba una nana. Naruto se quedo observándola, embelesado por aquella imagen. Cuando quería a su esposa y a su hijo.

Naruto era fuerte, valiente...pero temía muchísimo por la vida de su hijo. Iba a ser un ninja valioso, hijo del hokage y de una descendiente de la familia principal del clan Hyuuga. Konoha daba ninjas tan fuertes que proteger a los niños era lo más importante, otros países deseaban hacerse con sus técnicas y su fuerza.

Después de desayunar y asearse Naruto se puso pesadamente sus traje de combate y su capa que le identificaba como hokage. Pensativo se dirigió a su despacho y pesadamente se dejó caer sobre su silla. Había llegado el día que más temía. Sobre su mesa tenía unos papeles con información de un recluso: Uchiha Sasuke, condenado a 20 años de prisión por traición a la aldea. Pero no había llego a cumplirlos por buen comportamiento, en los 10 años que pasó en la cárcel solo dio problemas durante los 3 primeros: insubordinación, peleas, tortura mental de otros presos, mal comportamiento en general. Pero luego cambió radicalmente. Se volvió una persona tranquila, amable, educada, que ayudaba a los demás...y ese cambio tan antinatural en Sasuke no logró convencer a Naruto, aun que si a toda la aldea de Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy era un día especial para Sakura, hoy por fin su marido estaría en casa. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama, los nervios de la espera hacía que caminase de un lado para otro de la habitación. Se detuvo un instante frente a su mesilla de noche y cogió un marco de fotos en el que aparecían retratados ella y su marido el día de su boda. Todos los recuerdos de aquel día se juntaron con los que la tarde le deparaban, abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho el retrato como querer sentir ya a su marido a su lado, mientras murmuraba "te quiero" como queriendo medir lo inmedible: su amor por el.

Cayó sobre su cama imaginando otra vez los besos de el sobre su cuerpo, creía sentir su aliento sobre su piel y sus caricias rozándola delicadamente. Soñaba, anhelaba, deseaba aquel momento. Pasado un momento el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus sueños. Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras, se acercó a la puerta y por la mirilla observó a una chica de largo pelo negro que observaba distraída hacía el cielo. Sakura abrió la puerta y la saludó.

-_Hanabi!_

_-Buenos días sakura, espero que no hayas desayunado._

_-Pasa pasa...pero que haces aquí tan temprano?_

_-Es que tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante! :3. por cierto, traigo el desayuno._

Ambas pasaron a la cocina y se sentaron en unas sillas.

-_Hanabi, por esa cara que traes....seguro que se trata de algún chico,no??_

_-Bueno...la verdad es que si_.-dijo ella muy tímidamente.

* * *

Os ha gustado? :P El fic va un poquito para largo, sorry...tengo las ideas en la cabeza, tengo hasta el final escrito...lo que falta es el entrelazamiento de las mismas. 

Se que a muchas os gustan los fics yaoi de Naruto y Sasuke...os prometo que algún dia escribiré uno, solo esperad a que se me ocurra una buena idea.

Este cap va dedicado a KakashiSharingan, que es muy fan de Hinata, a Kou que soporta todos mis escritos habidos y por haber, al foro de DZ de Naruto, k son los mejores (sobretodo yo, Yuuhi Kurenai, XDDDDDDD)..y pa todos los que me leis.

Por cierto que pronto habrá otro capítulo mas de Mi Regalo de Cumpleaños n-n

-Cary Yuumei


End file.
